Giggles/Gallery
Images of Giggles. General Giggles' Collect Them All Card.png|Giggles' Collect 'em All Card. Giggles' Season 1 Intro.gif|Giggles' Internet Season 1 intro. (Goof: Giggles does not have her head mark here.) Giggles' Season 2 Intro.png|Giggles' Season 2 intro. Giggles' TV Season Intro.gif|Giggles' TV Season intro. Giggles Featuring.png|Giggles' TV featuring card. IRE12 Giggles' Intro.png|Giggles in Winter Break. Htf-cover.jpg|Giggles on a Still Alive cover. GigglesGiggleHS33.gif|Giggles giggling. GigglesasaCupcakeHS33.png|Giggles as a cupcake. GigglesIntroBushHS33.gif|Giggles' Season 1 Intro Pop-Up Render. (Goof: As usual, her head marking is missing. giggles.gif|Just Giggles. Screen Shot 2012-12-22 at 8.24.54 PM.png|Giggles winking. Giggles4HS33.gif|Giggles' standing pose. GigglesPoseNew.png|Giggles screaming from Blast from the Past episode. It's made from Bea Koretkii GigglesFallingScreamHS33.png|Giggles falling and screaming. GigglesTraumatizedHS33.png|Traumatized Giggles GigglesWitchHS33.png|Giggles The Witch GigglesAngelHS33.png|Giggles The Angel GigglesAppleTreeHS33.png|Giggles eating an apple beside the Happy Tree Friends tree. GigglesTheMatchmakerHS33.jpg|The Matchmaker Giggles Early giggles.jpg|The early version of Giggles as seen in Banjo Frenzy. Wall-cal-2010-jun02-800.jpg|Giggles sliding painfully. SickGiggles.gif|Giggles sick. GigglesFishKiller.jpg|Giggles hunts a fish. STV1E13.1 Nurse Giggles.png|Nurse Giggles. LBE1 They Are Happy Together.png|Giggles and Cro-Marmot. HWH6.png|Giggles and Handy. Htf-giggles.jpg|Giggles and Toothy playing catch with a bomb. Htf-giggles1.jpg|Giggles eating a sandwich. S3E9 Giggles and her cat.png|Giggles and her pet kitten. Htfcat.jpg|Giggles with a severe case of "cat scratch fever". Indexlumpygiggles.jpg|Giggles as a girl scout. fbgiggles.PNG|Giggles in the First Blood DVD menu. TV Intro Main.png|Cuddles, Giggles, and Petunia watch the episode after its title is shown or ends. conceptgiggles.PNG|Early concept art of Giggles. Lng_sketch.png|An impaled Giggles in a sketch that was never used. 302514_286098008077211_822102741_n.jpg|Giggles being attacked by numerous Whistles. htf-mfw-giggles1-01.jpg|Giggles toy holding a puppy. htf-mfw-giggles2-01.jpg|Giggles toy holding her eyes. S4E3 Buns of Steal Giggles.png|Giggles skating. Wall cal 2009 feb02 1280.jpg|Giggles in the winter. Let it Slide 0.png|Giggles gets flashed by Lumpy's private parts! S3E17 Giggles before death.png|Giggles before death in Royal Flush. Giggles_in_the_swing.PNG|Giggles is swinging. STV1E8.1 Shocked Giggles and Toothy.png|Shocked Giggles and Toothy in Blast from the Past. STV1E5.1 Happy Giggles 2.png|Giggles is happy. 546931.jpg|Giggles gets ready to swim. S1E3 Sheddingtear.png|Giggles witnessing death in Helping Helps. S3E3 Giggles.png|Giggles is searching for a perfect toy. htf-giggles-cupcake-453.png|A T-shirt with Giggles as a cupcake. Gigglesandpeatuine.jpg|"Look! A square!" Giggles mad at Lumpy.png|Giggles yelling at Lumpy for polluting. S3E9 SF Giggles.png|Bored in class... Giggles snowball.png|Giggles gets face-planted by Cuddles! S3E9 Giggles shocked.png|Giggles realizes something. Ice Cream Binge.jpg|Giggles eating ice cream. Giggles sweater.png|Giggles' head about to explode. Giggles screaming in pain.png|"AAH! There's glass in my face!!!" Giggles with a broken lightbulb.png|If you stand that close to flickering lights, this will happen. Giggles with a christmas tree.png|Giggles marvels at the tree. Giggles with flowers.png|"Mmm... these roses smell good." LBE4 Giggles Screams.png|Giggles has the skin on her hand ripped off due to Fliqpy yanking the rose she was holding away. LBE4 The Rose For Giggles.png|I thought you were allergic to roses. Creepy smile.jpg|The creepiest smile Giggles ever made! Lumpy Naked Classic Remastered Version.JPG|Giggles is the first person to witness Lumpy naked. S4E6 PB Giggles and Petunia.png|Giggles working out with Petunia. S4E6 PB Russell and Giggles.png|Giggles at Russell's restaurant. Stealing-The-Spotlight-Blur-206x116.jpg|Giggles on fire because of Lumpy's Christmas lights. S3E21 Giggle shocked face.png|Giggles in Vampire Lumpy's fridge. S4E7 Something Is Wrong Here.png|Giggles stares at the confusing traffic signs. Lumpy'sfirstkill.png|Old Giggles' head in the fire. S4E7 Tireinflation.png|Sniffles replaced Giggles' body with a tire to revive her, and believe it or not, it worked! (Or the air just got the blood moving with no heartbeat). Cupid.jpg|Giggles is adorable when she's a cupid; until she gets shot at. Remains to be Seen Cuddles X Giggles zombi.png|Cuddles and Giggles kiss as zombies. S4E9 Sniffles Looks Happy.png|Giggles in Sniffles' dream/nightmare. Giggles angel.jpg|Toy recreation of her Smoochie. TV Intro 2.png|Giggles and Cuddles in the TV series intro. GigglesDancingHS33.gif|Giggles dancing. YouTube_Live_13.png|Giggles in the claw machine. S3E12 I Nub You Cuddles and Giggles.png|Have fun ^_^ S3E12 I Nub You Walking together.png|Aww, cute! S3E17 Giggles bored.png|Everyone gets bored. Giggles Dumb Ways to Die.jpg|Giggles' level in Dumb Ways to Die - HTF Edition. Giggles Hurt HTFDD.jpg|Giggles as an opponent in Deadeye Derby. Battle Start (Deadeye Derby).jpg|Same before the battle. 10426570 1423705834573052 8382508790607860782 n.jpg|Another during. S4E7 Giggles What.png|"Whaa?" Giggles Character.jpg|Giggles. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|I wanna know what Giggles is seeing. Deadeye iPhone5 garage 2014-04.PNG|Giggles choosing cart in Deadeye Derby. Deadeye derby all character.jpeg|Giggles in the character selection screen for the same game. Asphalt.jpg|Giggles in title screen for Aggravated Asphalt. Kiss.jpg|Cuddles and Giggles almost kiss. Flowers.jpg|Giggles gets flowers from Cuddles. Aggravated Asphalt Giggles.jpg|Giggles in Aggravated Asphalt. S3E9 Something Fishyclass.png|Giggles at school during show-and-tell. Blast From The Past.JPG|Giggles along with Cuddles and an injured Toothy. Home is where the hurt is.JPG|Giggles in the episode Home Is Where the Hurt Is. S4E1 Russell date.png|Giggles dating Russell in the episode You're Kraken Me Up. S3E14 Poor Giggles.png|Giggles crying after Cuddles, Sniffles, and Mime's death. LBE2 The Romantic Evening.png|Yet again, Giggles dates someone other than Cuddles. So I was like, hey! That guy hasn't got a single hairdo!.PNG|Giggles flirting with another non-Cuddles. LBE2 Giggles Bored.png|Bored Giggles. S3E14 Elevatorfaces.png|Giggles' face in See You Later, Elevator. Happy TreeFriends12345.jpeg|Giggles falling in the Mayhem Calendar. HIWTHI--gigglesdownaslide.JPG|Giggles sliding down the deadliest banister. S3E21 Milk Carton.png|Giggles on a milk carton. S3E21 AinV1.png|Giggles in the title screen for All In Vein. HTFTwitter.jpg|Giggles running from us on Happy Tree Friends' promotional Twitter cover, along with Flaky and Russell. Socialnetwork_lrg.jpg|Giggles loses her brains. Cuddles, did you know you yelled too loud? STV1E13.2 Roller coaster ride.png|Giggles riding a rollercoaster with Cuddles, at the beginning of Double Whammy Part I. Outwithasmile.png|Giggles' death in her smoothie. One of the cutest deaths in the series by far. Noplayground.png|Toothy and Giggles upset. Capture9.PNG|Giggles sitting in a hair dryer with Petunia. You-re-baking-me-crazy-o.gif|Giggles' death in You're Bakin' Me Crazy (GIF). official giggles artwork.jpg|An official artwork of Giggles that was drawn by Kenn Navarro (with a signature as proof). WI19.png|Giggles walking. Deaths IRE1 Violence Cartoon.png|She was the first dead character of HTF. SFKY_15.PNG|Giggles gets sliced in half and impaled. S1E3 Gigglesbeheaded.png SA_Dead_Giggles.png BDYTYA_25.png Bandicam_2014-07-22_06-21-09-869.jpg Giggles.jpg Killing_spree.jpg Userbox_Giggles.jpg Flippin'_Burgers_Giggles'_death.png ClAct89.png Hurtgiggles.jpg|Giggles in the episode Better Off Bread. BoffB73.png|Giggles falls to her death. Actggfhgfh.png Zombiehole.png 96STS.png SkiYa88.png KTree5.png Imagebright.jpg Carolchaos.png|Giggles on fire after a candle lands on her. SP_Uh_how_.png YouTube_Live_35.png TWSotT_PetuniaBeforeDeath.png STV1E1.2 PT2 63.PNG Pophitsgiggles.png Skinless.png Fireworsens.png STV1E5.1 Giggles and The Mole.png Slam.png Heart.png HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_70.png Bftp_blood_splat.png IPink_chipmunk_dead.jpg History_Repeats_14.png Tothebone.png Crackcrush.png HWH122.png Lltn_Dead_giggles.png Planedeath.png Sin_título_(10).png STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 2.png STV1E13.2 Pull.png Cuddles_and_Giggles_kissing_while_dead.png|Cuddles and Giggles "kiss". S3E7 Gigglesburnt.png S3E9 Bloodonfloor.png See_You_Later,_Elevator_Giggles'_death.png Movieseatingdeath.png LBE4 Giggles' Death 5.png|Fliqpy kills Giggles with a rose. S3E17 Giggles' death.png Claw8.png NST10.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 23.png|Giggles being impaled by numerous sharp objects in Breaking Wind. S3E21 AinV16.png S3E24 After the destruction.png S4E1 KMUP13.png S4E3 Buns of Steal 7.png Episodic SFKY 1.PNG|Looks like innocent kid show. SFKY 3.PNG SFKY 4.PNG SFKY 5.PNG SFKY 6.PNG SFKY 7.PNG SFKY 9.PNG SFKY 10.PNG SFKY 11.PNG SFKY 12.PNG SFKY 13.PNG SFKY 14.PNG SFKY 15.PNG S1E3 Gigglescrutches.png S1E3 Lookbehindyou.png S1E3 Gigglesscreams.png S1E3 Gigglestriestorun.png S1E3 Thisistheend.png S1E3 Gigglessaved.png S1E3 Spliggles.png Imageshelpinghelps.jpg S1E3 Killertree.png S1E3 Gigglesbeheaded.png S1E3 Giggleswheresyourhead.png S1E3 Splendidpanics.png S1E3 Goof4.PNG SA_COOKIES.png SA_TEA.png SA_zig.png indexstayin.jpg Sa_unexpected_guest.png Sa_giggles_and_petunia_turn.png Screenshot_2017-04-25_at_10.05.50_PM.png Sa_yawn.png Sa_yummy.png Sa_giggles_cookie.png Sa_you_wanna_cookie.png Sa_pull.png indexgdb.jpg SA_twirl.png SA_crash_.png Sa_pain.png Screenshot_2017-04-25_at_10.50.57_PM.png SA_Dead_Giggles.png Screenshot_2017-04-25_at_11.07.59_PM.png SA_Now_what.png Giggleshopsin.png Sniffleshopsin.png BDYTYA 1.png BDYTYA 2.png BDYTYA 3.png BDYTYA 5.png BDYTYA 6.png BDYTYA 8.png Bandicam 2016-12-12 17-28-24-860.jpg BDYTYA 13.png BDYTYA 14.png bandicam 2016-12-12 17-28-27-470.jpg bandicam 2016-12-12 17-28-31-813.jpg BDYTYA 21.png BDYTYA 22.png BDYTYA 23.png BDYTYA 24.png Slicedinhalf.png BDYTYA 25.png BDYTYA 26.png 583px-Picture1.png|"Hi! Do you want to buy some cookies?" Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-18-400.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-22-939.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-26-315.jpg Giggles got scared when Lumpy got naked.png Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-30-957.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-50-964.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-53-692.jpg Bandicam 2014-05-17 04-26-51-716.jpg Bandicam 2014-05-17 04-27-16-731.jpg Screensnaps (102).png Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-21-05-173.jpg bandicam 2014-07-22 06-29-40-326.jpg Screensnaps (105).png Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-21-07-561.jpg Bandicam 2014-05-17 04-27-39-354.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-21-09-869.jpg Snow1.png Snow2.png Snow3.png Meetcromarmot.png Snow5.png Snow4.png Snow7.png Snow8.png Snow9.png Snow10.png Snow11.png Somefriend.png Snow12.png Snow14.png Snow15.png Screen Shot 2013-01-14 at 8.49.17 PM.png Snow17.png Snow18.png Snow19.png Snow20.png Snow21.png Snow22.png Snow23.png Snow24.png Bugeyedgiggles.png Snow26.png Giggles.jpg ThisKnife 1.jpg Yummy Sandwich!.PNG|Giggles enjoying a sandwich ThisKnife 11.jpg Bloody Face.PNG ThisKnife 12.jpg Stranglingg.png Killing_spree.jpg 2ndTrails4.png HT Giggles.png 2ndTrails5.png 2ndTrails6.png 2ndTrails7.png 2ndTrails8.png 2ndTrails9.png Userbox Giggles.jpg FB2.png FB6.png S2E4 Fliqpy's Back!.png Screensnaps (100).png Death.jpg Giggles' Nostrils.png This is why Flippy's the best.PNG S2E7 Lemonade Stand.png S2E7 A Calm Day.png ECL1.png ECL2.png ECL3.png ECL4.png Tasty.jpg ECL5.png No more.jpg ECL6.png ECL7.png ECL9.png Cut.jpg ~Eyes Cold Lemonade.png ECL11.png ECL12.png Nail.jpg ECL13.png ECL19.png EyesColdLemonade.jpg ECL20.png Faceless.jpg ECL21.png S2E7 It's so painful.png ECL23.png ECL24.png ECL25.png ECL28.png ECL31.png ECL32.png S2E7 disgustinglemonade.png sugar.png BoffB2.png Giggleshappili.jpg Better Off Bread 1.PNG Better Off Bread 4.PNG Better Off Bread 5.PNG BoffB14.png BoffB15.png BoffB16.png BoffB33.png BoffB34.png Famiar.png Hurtgiggles.jpg BD20.png Date 6.jpg Ice_Cream_Binge.jpg BD67.png Date_23.jpg everylittlebithurt_giggles_happy.png STV1E5.1 Giggles is really happy.png Mismatchingeyesizes.png everylittlebithurt_giggles02.png Sixpack.png Sixpackcut.png Wheredoesthisbrushgo.png Hihehehe.png 546931.jpg Jumpinlake.png everylittlebithurt_giggles03.png everylittlebithurt_giggles04.png Garbagemoose.png Smoggy.png everylittlebithurt_giggles05.png Wishywashycallback.png Angrygigs.png Giggles' eco team.png everylittlebithurt_giggles_and_sniffles.png Ever 1.png Ever 2.png everylittlebithurt_giggles_and_mole.png Ever 3.png Gigglespassingpop.png everylittlebithurt_giggles_planting01.png everylittlebithurt_giggles_planting02.png everylittlebithurt_giggles_planting03.png everylittlebithurt_giggles_planting04.png Giggles mad at Lumpy.png Smog.png Tantrum.png Chainingcycle.png Chainingcycle2.png Every_Litter_Bit_Hurts.png Justpassingby.png treemistake.png Gigglesfreesherself.png Every Litter Bit Hurts.jpg Getthemchainsoff.png Markingoverblood.png Notbleeding.png Deathofsniffles.png Headerror.png Reallyangry.png stoprighthere.png Damdestroyed.png Gigglesseesflood.png Gigglesrunsfromflood.png damflood.png submerged.png STV1E5.1 Giggles has survived.png STV1E5.1 Khe-khe.png STV1E5.1 Is she dead.png STV1E5.1 W-wha.png STV1E5.1 Happy Giggles.png STV1E5.1 Really beautiful.png STV1E5.1 Happy Giggles 2.png STV1E5.1 Happy Giggles 3.png Ever 6.png Ever 7.png moleinside.png Onherknees.png Deadgiggles.png STV1E6.2 Very hungry!.png the starve.png milkin the cow hnngh.png wish us the luck.png 546981.jpg Yougotfood.png Purplejellybean.png Unimpressed.png Blowoutthecandle.png Goingasleephungry.png Wsexddfccffff.png Lookoutthewindow.png Wow.png Lookingatagiant.png Giantscared.png Hffgg.png Stomp_n_miss.png Mousehole.png Toothy_no!.png Bodylift.png Mousetrap.png Flyingchipmunk.png Rtfgfggy.png Oh_crap!.png This_wasn't_such_a_good_idea.png Runningupstairs.png Hairrope.png Falling.png Free_falling_-_Edited.png Limit.png Shorterfall.png Vddftg.png Xdxdcdffggy.png Gottastophim.png Dunce Upon a Time.png Screenshot_2017-05-08_at_9.00.31_PM_-_Edited.png Screenshot_2017-05-08_at_9.00.33_PM_-_Edited.png Nuttychop.png Screenshot_2017-05-08_at_9.01.00_PM_-_Edited.png Oh_hey!_-_Edited.png Bgvf xdfvgg.png Duat_happy_ending_-_Edited.png Aesrdrdrsrt.png Handyhug.png Hangles.png Agdrdrtdrdrettrdrdr.png HWH15.png HWH20.png Ahsezressed.png|...destroyed! HWH24.png Nopeeking.png Nowpeek.png Ayfsgfsfsfgd.png Azhfgygfrr.png HWH88.png HWH89.png HWH90.png HWH91.png sidewaysdoor.png HWH92.png HWH93.png HWH94.png HWH95.png HWH110.png HWH111.png HIWTHI--gigglesdownaslide.JPG HWH112.png HWH113.png moosehead.png HWH114.png HWH115.png HWH116.png crotchpain.png Tunneloflove---cuddlesgiggles.JPG TCTofL55.png TCTofL56.png TCTofL84.png TCTofL121.png TCTofL138.png TCTofL139.png Cuddles_and_Giggles_kissing_while_dead.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries